


come back to me

by basement_ghost



Series: betrayals [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, ponk and sam are in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basement_ghost/pseuds/basement_ghost
Summary: it’s been a few months since quackity had left for power. ponk has been acting strange. sam notices this.he wish he knew what was going on sooner.
Relationships: Ponk | DropsByPonk & Sam | Awesamdude
Series: betrayals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167020
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	come back to me

ponk has been acting strange. sam never knew why. he kept becoming very distant and kept making excuses that he has ‘meetings’ with friends during some times of the day when him and ponk were supposed to spend time together.

he wished he had known sooner..

“ponk?” sam stared in terror to see him and dream talking. wilbur and quackity were sitting in the back, observing them. ponk and dream quickly turned to look at sam. “sam.” ponk muttered. “what’re you doing here? you should be helping sam nook and tommy with the hotel.” ponk stared at him. “that doesn’t matter, what’re you doing with them?? is this what you’ve been doing? talking to them and planning behind my back?!” tears ran from his eyes filled with pain.

“correct!” ponk smiled widely beneath his mask. “why? why!? you promised not to leave me the moment that we got together! what the hell happened to that?!” sam shouted. “sammy, calm down. i just want us to be happier. after what quackity said, we can all have power over everything. i’m sure you understand, right?”

“no. no, no, no, no, no, ponk you have to be kidding me.” sam shook his head, trying not to believe what ponk had just said. “please, tell me you’re joking. you have to be. you can’t just become power hungry over the course of 3 months. you saw how pained sapnap and karl were when quackity left them, you have to think about me. i cannot lose you after what happened, ponkie.” sam sobbed. “sammy, i’m giving you options here. join us and be happy with me, or stay with the rest of them and suffer beneath our rule.” ponk spoke in a cold manner.

sam took time to think. what should he do?


End file.
